The Immortal LaMoore Saga
by K-Dog the Fire Beast
Summary: An immortal being of infinite strength & power has arrived in Nerima. What is his purpose? What happened two years ago that made him return in the first place? (Read & Review)
1. Prologue

**_The Immortal LaMoore Series_**

Prologue 

            Love.  The most purest, of any & all emotions.  What causes it?  Who do you fall in love with when it happens?  Why do certain people fall in love with other people?

            I've often wondered this throughout the many years of my life & I still haven't figured it out.  I've witnessed the joining of thousands of men & women, women & women, & men & men.  Through it all, this it is still a mystery.

            Who am I?  Simply a servant of this wonderful emotion called love.  I've existed since the dawn of time, but until now I've never had a purpose.  I possess powers so great that I can create life or just as easily destroy it in a moment.

            During my years of trying to find a meaning for my life I tended to get bored very easily.  But then I found my purpose.  I fell in love.  But I'll get to that later.

            Your all probably wondering just who the heck in the world I am.  Well… I have no true name.  I never felt the need to have one.  But to you mortals, it seems that everything must be named.  Everything, from the tallest mountain, to the deepest ocean.  So be it.  You may call me by the name I've most recently called myself.  I am LaMoore.  Keanon LaMoore.

            The mission I chose for myself did not come easy.  I didn't always understand what love was.  I'm not saying that I'm a virgin, far from it.  I just used women as objects.  I would have them for my own personal pleasure, then I'd desert them.  It was a good life.

            Then one day, that all soon changed.  The day I met her.

            During one of my frequent travels to different dimensions, (that's traveling to separate universes for those who don't understand.), that I first laid eyes on my angel.  Her beauty unquestioned, her short brown hair perfectly cut, & her perfect hourglass figure.  Even her personality was great.  While she seemed cold and distant to her family & friends, even to the point of exploiting money off of them, I could sense a kinder gentler side.  I found out all I could about her & soon learned that she lived at a Dojo her family owned.  There she lived with her two sisters, one older, the other younger, & her highly emotional father.  I mean very emotional.

            I quickly brought up all the courage in the world so that I could ask this heavenly beauty out.

            I was rather hurt when she said no, but I persisted until finally she agreed.  Soon after one date became two, then four, then eight, until finally I spent an entire year by the side of my lovely angel.  I loved her so much I told her my secret of being a god & she didn't love me any less for keeping it a secret.  It was while at my beloved's side, that I decided on my mission in life.

            I would become a champion of love.  I would travel the dimensions & help bring people who were to shy, stupid, or stubborn together so that they might feel like I did.  But this would mean leaving my angel.  I didn't know what to do.

            Three nights later I told her my plan & she loved it.  She insisted that I follow this dream.  She understood that it would mean my leaving her & accepted it saying she would love no one else.  That night we made love for the first time & it was truly a beautiful experience.  We were truly felt as though we were two people sharing one body.

            The next day I left vowing to return.  But my mission was harder then I thought.  It has now been two years since I've seen her, but to me it feels like eternity.  I have kept a watchful eye on her & was happy to see she'd begun to live her life again.  She had become cold & distant again, but I could tell she was hurting from my absence.  Oh how it rips & tears at my heart to see her but not be able to touch her, hold her, & kiss her with all the passion I feel for her.

            But now after thousands of couples I've helped, I finally have hope.

            My latest missions of love are taking me right to her world.  Oh how I have longed for this day.  Soon my love, I will hold you in my arms once more.  Soon my angel of desire, we shall be together again.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**__**

**_Author's Notes:_**  This story you have just begun reading has actually has taken four years of my life to finally perfect the character of Keanon LaMoore.  All of my blood, sweat, & tears have gone into designing this very character.  I hope you enjoy what I do with this story, for I have plans to use this story to make Ranma1/2 crossover to other anime universes.  Thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter One: The Return of LaMoore

The Immortal LaMoore Series

**_Proudly Presents_**

**_RANMA 1/2_**

"Melting the Ice Queen" 

By KSAM

**Disclaimer:**  Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi & is distributed by Viz Communications, Inc.  I do not own these characters nor do I claim any profit from the story I now write.  Please don't sue me!!!  I have little or no money!!!

" " indicates speech

indicates thoughts or telepathy

( ) indicates whispering

# # indicates sound effects

[ ] indicates author's chance for a pun

**_And now the story:_**

            What a profitable day.  thought young Nabiki Tendo as she counted all the yen she'd, [ahem], earned that day.  The grand total was five hundred thousand.  She quickly slipped it into her bookbag, & then continued on her walk toward home.

            If business keeps this good, I'll be able to retire when I'm twenty-one.  thought Nabiki as she suddenly heard someone scream something.

            "LOOK OUT!!!"  yelled a voice above her.  Nabiki looked up & saw a sight that filled her with fear.

            Some construction was being done on the Whitemore building on her way home & Nabiki had thought that this way would still be safe.  But apparently a steel girder being used to help build a new wall had slipped out of the harness as it was had been in the middle of being lifted to the third floor & began to fall.  Directly towards the middle Tendo sisters, who was too terrified to jump out of the way!

            "AHHHHHHHHHH!"  screamed Nabiki as she raised her arms over her head, closed her eyes, & assumed the kneeling crash position.  Not that it would do any good.  She just prayed her death would be quick & painless.

            But several seconds passed & death hadn't occurred.  She braved herself to open her eyes & was amazed to see that the steel girder was frozen in mid-air.  She quickly looked around & saw that everyone around her was froze.

            From people staring & pointing at the scene before them, to even the very birds themselves that were flying in the sky above her head.  Even the insects on the ground were frozen in place.

            What the heck just happened?  thought Nabiki as she got up & brushed herself off.

            I happened!  said a voice inside her head.  Nabiki freaked out until she saw that behind her stood a man who wasn't frozen at all.

            He stood about 6'5" & looked to be about 200 pounds.  He had shoulder length fiery red hair & his eyes were covered by a pair of black framed sunglasses with silver reflective lenses.  He wore a white muscle shirt with black jeans, biker boots, & fingerless gloves.  Over his shoulders he wore a long black trenchcoat.

            Nabiki stared at this man for several minutes in silence.  She couldn't believe her eyes.  Could this truly be who she thought it was?  The man she'd been waiting for to return for two long, agonizing years.  The man she loved with all her heart.  The only man who knew her both in body & in soul.

            "Keanon!?!"  said Nabiki in shock.

            "Yes Nabiki,…"  Keanon said.  "…I've returned."

            Young Nabiki was in a conflict of emotions.  Here he was, the love of her life.  After two years when he'd left her to start his mission, he was finally back.  She hadn't heard from him at all in that time.  Part of her wanted to kiss him, another wanted to hold him tight in her arms & never let go of him.  But it was the third reaction that she'd decided to go with.

            She slapped him right across the face.

            "What was that for!?!"  asked a bewildered Keanon.

            "Two years!"  yelled Nabiki near tears.  "You've been gone for over two years & you don't even call or write me!!!  I've been worried sick about you!!!  I thought you might be dead or something worse had happened to you!!!"

            "I'm sorry Nabiki, but I truly tried to…umph!?!"  said Keanon as the rest of his sentence was cut off by Nabiki grabbing him & kissing him hard on the lips, even sliding her tongue into his mouth & French kissing him.  Keanon, deciding why fight it, wrapped his arms around her & kissed her back.  Anyone who looked at this couple could tell by the kiss just how much these two loved each other.

            "What was that about?"  Keanon asked a little out of breath as the two of them held each other in a passionate embrace as the kiss finally ended.

            "Because you finally came back."  Nabiki said resting her head against his chest listening to the strong beat of his heart.

            I've existed since the dawn of man & have witnessed all the mysteries of life.  But you'd think in all that time I'd have finally figured out the greatest mystery of all.  thought Keanon as he ran his hand across her back & smelt the sweet smell in her hair from her favourite shampoo.

            "What're you thinking about?"  asked Nabiki curious.

            "The answer to the greatest mystery in all of existence."  Keanon replied.

            "How a woman thinks, right?"  asked Nabiki.

            "Exactly."  Keanon said as the two of them kissed again.

            "Sorry, trade secret."  Nabiki said smiling.  "If I told you then I'd have to kill you."

            "I won't ask then."  Keanon said as he & Nabiki walked off hand in hand.  "Because I know only you could find a way my love.  You already know how to at that."

            "Oh, how so?"  Nabiki asked curious.

            "By refusing to accept me in your presence.  Only then would I truly feel deaths cold embrace."

            "That's so sweet…"  Nabiki said with a tear in her eye.  "…if not a little morbid."

            "Well, I know the one thing that'll really make you happy."

            "What?"

            "Ice cream."  Keanon responded.

            "Good answer."  Nabiki laughed as the two of them walked to her favorite ice cream parlor.

            Moments later the steel girder fell onto the pavement, hurting no one but a small black piglet wearing a yellow & black checkered bandana around it's neck, whom had leapt to save a girl who wasn't there anymore.

            Ten minutes later at the aforementioned ice cream parlor, the two lovebirds were catching up on their lives.  While Keanon told her about all the different couples he'd gotten together, she told him about all the craziness of her life & those around her.  They discussed this while Keanon had a Banana Split, & Nabiki had a Strawberry Parfait.

            "So let me get this straight…"  Keanon said while eating part of his banana.  "…this guy Ranma lives at the dojo with your family & his father because he's engaged to Akane.  But because of a Chinese spring curse he turns into a girl when he's splashed with cold water."

            "That's right."  Nabiki said eating some of her ice cream.

            "Also, his father turns into a panda, this Ryouga person, who is always lost, turns into a black piglet that is your sister's pet P-Chan."

            "Yep."

            "Then there's Shampoo who is a Chinese Amazon & is engaged to Ranma because he defeated her in battle, & she turns into a cat, which Ranma is afraid of because of a training technique called the Cat-fist."

            "That's right."

            "Then there's Mousse who is love with Shampoo, turns into a duck, is master of the art of the hidden weapon, & can't see a thing without his glasses on."

            "You got it."  Nabiki said as she finished her ice cream, & Keanon let her finish his.

            "Then there's Ukyo, who Ranma's father engaged him to for an Okonmiyakai cart."  Keanon continued.  "Then there's the two Kuno siblings.  First, Tatewaki who loves Ranma's girl half & your younger sister, but he seems to think that the male half is holding their hearts with some kind of spell.  Then there's Kodachi who's in love with Ranma's male half, but thinks the girl half is keeping the male half from her.  Finally, their fathers the principal of the high school you go to & acts like a Hawaiian reject.  Is that about all?"

            "That's about all."  Nabiki said finishing the Banana Split & Keanon paid the bill.

            "I thought I had a complicated life."  Keanon said as the two of them left the parlor.  "But yours sounds like something out of a Japanese Anime."

            "I've noticed at times."  Nabiki said as the two of them linked arms & continued on their way.

            "But, it seems like you enjoy the chaos."

            "It does make it less boring around here.  Everyday I'm interested in seeing what could possibly happen next & I'm never disappointed."

            "Well it should really start getting good now that I'm back."

            "I couldn't agree more."  Nabiki said as she pulled Keanon towards her for another kiss.  But just before they could touch lips a voice was heard above them.

            "Die!"  yelled a young man with long black hair wearing a long white robe who landed right in front of them looking angry.

            "Do I know you?"  asked Keanon confused.

            "Don't try to fool me Saotome!!!"  said the young man.  "I'd recognize your cursed forms hair color anywhere."

            "Mousse, put your glasses on."  Nabiki said.  The young man in the robes did so & looked confused at the sight of Keanon.

            "Where did that fiend Saotome go?"  said Mousse.

            "He wasn't here to begin with you idiot!  You just threatened the man I love baka."  Nabiki yelled.

            "AHA!"  said Mousse.  "You have no boyfriend so this must be Ranma is disguise!  Die!!!"

            "Not today!"  said Keanon as he snapped his fingers & a funnel of cold water hit Mousse dead on, turning him into his duck form.

            "Quack!  Quack!"  quacked the angry duck who was confused how he'd gotten wet in the first place.

            "Bye bye!"  said Keanon as he snapped his fingers & the duck suddenly found itself on the other side of town.  Right inside of the local bathhouse in the area.  In the woman's bathing side, in a tub of hot water, with about thirty to thirty-five angry woman around him.  Three of which were Ukyo, Shampoo, & Cologne.

[Warning!  The following scene was cut because it was too violent.  However, Mousse now has a greater respect for what Ranma goes through every day.]

            "Well that very interesting."  Nabiki said as the two of them continued on their walk until they got to the Tendo Dojo.  Once there Keanon walked her up to the door.

            "Nabiki, would you like to go out tonight?"  asked Keanon.

            "I'd love to Keanon."  Nabiki replied as they shared a quick little kiss.

            "I'll pick you up in thirty minutes."  said Keanon as she opened the door.

            "I'll be waiting my love."  Nabiki said as she went inside.  Keanon then began to walk down the street.  But what he didn't know was that a boy with black hair in a pigtail was watching him.  This was Ranma Saotome.

            Who was that guy?  thought Ranma as he entered the Tendo Dojo.  He'd seen him & Nabiki sitting in the ice cream parlor & started to follow them.

He'd missed what happened with Mousse because he'd had to deal with Ryoga, who apparently was blaming him for some steel girder that fell on his head.  He'd won, as usual, & quickly found Nabiki & the stranger again.  Whoever he was, Ranma had a feeling it had something to do with money.  After all, that did seem to be all that Nabiki cared about anyway.

            He decided to think no more about it later & entered the Dojo.  But to his surprise, Nabiki ran up the stairs carrying several different dresses.

            "Thanks Kasumi!"  cried out the middle Tendo sister.  "I'll have them back to you when I can."

            "Keep them for as long as you need!"  said Kasumi as she set the table for supper with Akane's help.

            "What's all that about?"  asked Ranma curious & also hoping beyond anything that Akane didn't help cook dinner.

            "Nabiki has a date tonight."  Akane said.  "She seems really excited about it too."

            "Indeed."  Soun Tendo said as he appeared reading his newspaper.  "I've not seen her this happy since LaMoore left on business."

            "Who?"  asked Ranma as he sat at the table.

            "This guy that Nabiki dated before you arrived here."  Akane explained.  "They'd been going out for a year until he up & then he left her about two years ago.  I'm glad she's finally getting over him."

            "Now Akane…"  said Kasumi.  "…that's not very nice.  She will always love Keanon."

            "Keanon!?!"  said Ranma in shock.  That was the name of the man who walked Nabiki home.  "What did this Keanon look like?"

            "Long red hair, always wore this black trenchcoat, & talked in a deep sultry voice."  Akane said.  "Why do you ask?"

            "That sounds like the guy I just saw drop her off at the door a few minutes ago."   Ranma said.

            "WHAT!?!"  exclaimed Akane & her father.

            "How wonderful!"  said Kasumi.  "He finally returned to her!"

            "That jerk is back!!!"  said Akane as she pulled out her whoop-ass mallet.  "I won't let him hurt her again!"

            "Actually, she seemed really happy with him."  Ranma said.  "Happier then I've ever seen her."

            "Well then…"  said Mr. Tendo smiling.  "…if Nabiki is happy then we shouldn't interfere."

            "Exactly."  Kasumi said smiling.  "We shouldn't get in the way of her happiness."

            "He won't make it past the door!"  exclaimed Akane.  "I won't let him hurt my sister again!"

            "Let who hurt me again?"  asked Nabiki as she came downstairs.  She was dressed in a black cocktail dress, high heels, & silk gloves.  For jewelry she wore diamond earrings, & a gold locket around her neck.

            "Nabiki!  How can you go out with that jerk Keanon LaMoore again!!!"  Akane said angry.  "That bastard left you after you gave him your heart!  He doesn't deserve you giving him another chance!"

            What happened next surprised everyone in the room.  Nabiki reeled back & slapped Akane hard across the face, knocking her on her ass.

            "Don't you dare insult Keanon!"  said Nabiki in the tone of voice she used to send shivers down the spines of the male population of Furikan High.  "There is not a kinder, more gentler man in all the world."

            "But, he left you in tears for months!"  said Akane still shocked Nabiki knocked her off her feet.

            "Because I was worried about him!"  said Nabiki.  "He loves me & I know he'll always be there to protect me.  So if you even try to get rid of him or hurt him in any way shape or form, then I'll personally make sure you regret it for the rest of your life!"

            Akane said nothing, but looked at her older sister nervously. Just because she didn't know how, she knew that Nabiki would make good on her threat.

            Just then the doorbell rang & Ranma got up to get it, thankful for the distraction.  When he opened it he saw the man in question, Keanon LaMoore was standing there wearing black dress shoes & pants, a black silk shirt, & a white dinner jacket.  In his arms was a box of chocolates, & a couple dozen white & red long stemmed roses.

            "Hello Ranma."  He said.  "I'm here to pick up Nabiki."

            "Sure thing."  Ranma said as he called out to Nabiki as he soon realized something.

            "Hey, how'd you know my name?"

            "Nabiki informed me about all her life since my absence.  But I do find it hard to believe that you turn into a woman with cold water."

            Ranma was about to respond to that comment when he felt water pour down his head.  Cold water.  Moments later the transformation began & a red headed pig-tailed girl stood in Ranma's place.

            "However, it seems to suddenly be very believable indeed."  Keanon said as Ranma turned around & saw Nabiki smiling & holding an empty glass.

            "Isn't it?"  said Nabiki as she handed the glass to Ranma & walked arm in arm away with Keanon, after giving her presents to Kasumi to look after.

            "Have a good time!"  cried out Kasumi as the two walked down the street.

            "Don't wait up!"  yelled Nabiki back.

            "They do make a cute couple."  Akane said looking at them.

            "Yeah."  Ranma said.  "But there's something strange about him.  Something about the way he acts."

            "It's called manners baka!"  Akane said angry.  "You might like to try them sometime!"

            "That's not what I meant tomboy."  Ranma said.

            "What do you mean?"  asked Kasumi.

            "When he left, after dropping her off, he wasn't dressed like that."  Ranma said.  "So how'd he get changed so fast?"

            "That is peculiar."  Genma Saotome said finally making an appearance.  [Much to all our regrets.]

            "Indeed."  Soun Tendo said.  "But if he makes my daughter happy then I'll accept whatever it he can do."

            "Of course father!"  said Kasumi cheerfully.  "Let's get Nabiki to invite him to dinner tomorrow night."

            "An excellent suggestion."  Soun replied.

            "I guess."  Akane said as she, the two fathers, & her older sister went to have supper, leaving Ranma alone with his thoughts.

            I don't know what's with that guy.  thought Ranma.  But after dinner I'm gonna find out.

            One hour later, Ranma was leaping across the rooftops trying to find where Keanon & Nabiki had gone.  It wasn't long before he found them & he prepared himself to take action, because the two of them were in the park surrounded by several members of a street gang called the Dragons.

            "I said give us the [insert nasty insult to women everwhere here] & all your money buddy!"  The gang's leader said.

            "No one dares to call the beautiful Nabiki Tendo that!!!"  Keanon yelled as two beams of light shot out of his eyes & turned the gang leader into solid stone.

            "As for the rest of you!!!"  said Keanon as he pointed his fingers at them & they all turned into pigeons.  "Now you can always stay by your leaders side."

            What the heck was that!?!  thought Ranma suddenly afraid for Nabiki.

            "Was that really necessary?"  asked Nabiki to Keanon.

            "You didn't see his thoughts."  Keanon said.

            "Which were?"

            "Let's just say that they involved you, them, & a lot of X-rated material."  Keanon replied.

            "In that case you weren't extreme enough."  Nabiki said.

            "True, but at least this way he'll be a true, solid, member of the community."

            "Good one!"  Nabiki said as the two of them then began to laugh like crazy.

            Ranma decided to take this opportunity & get closer.  He moved faster then most people could see & jumped into a tree above their heads.  He then watched as the two of them then shared a passionate kiss.  He was beginning to feel like a peeping tom as he watched the two of them hold each other in a hug.  He listened in & could here what they were saying to each other.

            "Only one thing could make this evening even more perfect my love."  Keanon said.

            "What's that handsome?"  Nabiki asked with love in her eyes.

            "If we could lose some dead weight."  Keanon said as he hit the tree Ranma was in causing him to fall to the ground face first.

            "Evening Ranma."  Nabiki said.  "Did Akane put you up to this?"

            "I'm doing this on my own."  Ranma said as he brushed himself off.  "Because there's something funny about you Keanon."

            "What ever do you mean?"

            "How about the parks new statue?"  Ranma said.

            "Point."  Keanon said.  "Alright, if I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else?"

            "You have my word of honor!"  Ranma responded.

            "Very well."  Keanon said.  "I'm a god."

            "Huh!?!"  Ranma said in surprise.  That was one answer he hadn't expected.

            "It's true."  Keanon said.  "Observe!"

            Ranma then watched in shock as Keanon floated into the air.  The Keanon raised his arms &, in a heartbeat, the beautiful starry night suddenly became a torrential downpour of cold water covering Ranma & activating his curse turning him into a female with red hair.  Ranma also noticed Nabiki had some sort or shield around her keeping her dry.  Then, as sudden as it began, the rain stopped & Keanon landed on the ground infront of Ranma also bone dry.

            "Convinced?"  Keanon asked.

"Very."  Ranma said shaking the water out of her hair.  "You're the real deal alright."

"Glad to see your convinced."  Nabiki said.  "Care to explain why you were following us?"

"I felt something strange about your boyfriend here."  Ranma said.  "So I decided to satisfy my curiosity & find out for myself."

"Understandable."  Keanon said.  "You consider Nabiki a friend & were looking out for her."

"I guess."  Ranma replied.

"Well then…"  said Keanon.  "…I'd like to make a deal with you!"

"What kind of a deal?"

"You keep my secret about being a god, & I'll see if maybe I can cure you of your gender problems."

"Really!?!?!?!"  said Ranma excited.

"Yes."  Keanon said.  "I promise on my honor."

"Deal!"  said Ranma as he began to hop off.  "Enjoy the rest of your evening!!!"

"We will!"  cried out Nabiki as he disappeared from sight.  She then looked at Keanon curious.

"How'd you know he was there?"  asked Nabiki.

"I sensed his unusual aura."  Keanon explained.

"What do you mean by unusual?"

"I seem to sense what feels like two auras at once."  Keanon said.

"What's that mean?"  asked Nabiki.

"It means that he is two people at the same time."

"Isn't he?"

"Good point.  But I'll worry about finding that answer tomorrow.  I have to help him out soon anyway."

"What're you talking about?"  asked Nabiki.

"My latest mission brought me here to help him & two other couples get together."

"Oh."  Nabiki said looking a little sad as she turned her back on him.

"Nabiki, what's wrong?"

"I thought…I thought after all this time that… maybe, just maybe, you came back for me."  Nabiki said as small tears flowed down her eyes.  She soon felt his strong arms encircle her around her waist while he gently kissed at her neck.

"That was, is, & always has been my true intention."  Keanon said as he turned her around & kissed away her tears.  "It's because of you, & our love that I found my purpose.  In every couple I've gotten together, I've seen my love for you in their eyes."

"Your sweet."  Nabiki said as the two of them kissed again.  Nabiki was starting to feel a little bit better.  She should never have doubted Keanon's love for her.  She also decided maybe she should make amends starting right now.

"I'm sorry for doubting you love."  Nabiki said in a seductive tone of voice.  "Maybe I can make up for it?"

"How exactly?"  Keanon said knowing where she was going with this.

"I'll think of a way."  She said as her right hand got a little daring & began to feel up a certain part of his anatomy.

"I think you just might at that."  Keanon said, as he snapped his fingers & teleported them to a condo he owned in this world.  At least, he hoped he still owned it.

"Don't worry…"  said Nabiki knowing what he was thinking.  "…it's still yours.  I kept the rent paid every month."

"Good thing I got a place with cheap rent then."  Keanon chuckled as they kissed again.

The kiss continued as Keanon lifted Nabiki into his arms & carried her into his bedroom.  Then, he closed the door.

Two sweaty hours later, the two of them had finally finished & Nabiki was feeling very loved, & very, very satisfied indeed.

"I missed this."  Nabiki said as she curled up next to Keanon under the covers.

"I as well."  Keanon responded by kissing her on the forehead.

"I only wish I could stay the night."  Nabiki said with a sigh.

"I wish you could too."  Keanon said.  "But, you have your reputation to think about.  We can't have people saying bad things about you."

"They can try."  Nabiki said as she got out of the bed & walked to his bathroom.  "But, your right.  Mind if I use your shower?"

"Feel free."  Keanon said admiring her nude form, still as trim & athletic as it was two years ago.

"Thanks."  Nabiki said as she entered the bathroom.  Moments later the sound of running water was heard.

Truly she is a remarkable woman.  thought Keanon as a lit cigarette appeared in his fingers & he took a drag from it.

Five minutes later, Nabiki exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body & one drying her hair.  She looked at Keanon & stared at the cigarette.

"When did you take up smoking?"  asked Nabiki with a look of disgust on her face.

"Right after I left on my mission."  Keanon said noticing the look he was getting.  "You don't approve?"

"Not really."  Nabiki said.  "It's a gross habit to get into.  I've been trying to get daddy to quit for awhile now."

"Then for you, I give them up."  Keanon said as the cigarette vanished.

"Well, I guess I better head for home."  Nabiki said looking at the bedside clock.

"Allow me to send you on your way.  For a price."

"I see."  Nabiki said.  "What pray tell is this price?"

"One kiss."

"My kind of deal."  Nabiki said with a purr as he sat up & they shared a passionate kiss.

"Was the payment good enough?"  asked Nabiki.

"Yes."  Keanon said smiling as she gave him another one.  "What was that for?"

"Tip."  Nabiki said joking.

"My kind of tip."  Keanon said smiling.  "Until tomorrow my love."

With that said, Keanon snapped his fingers & before she knew it, Nabiki was standing right in front of the Tendo Dojo dressed exactly like she was when she went out.

God I love that man.  thought Nabiki as she went inside.

Love you too.  said a voice in her head which made her smile.

But, unbeknownst to her, floating high above the Dojo was her true love.  Wearing the same clothes he wore this afternoon he simply watched the house.  In his own way, he watched over her as the city began to go to bed.

Sleep well my love.  thought Keanon.  Tomorrow, my mission begins.

To Be Continued… 

**__**

**_Author's Note's:_**  Well, that was the first chapter.  Please feel free to tell me what you think.  In our next installment, Keanon begins his mission, discovers a possible cure for Ranma, & the fight of the century.  Keanon LaMoore vs. Happosai.  See you then.  RRR to you all.  [Relax, read, & review.]


	3. Chapter Two: Never anger a god!

The Immortal LaMoore Series

**_Proudly Presents_**

**_RANMA ½_**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own this product, but I do own the character of Keanon LaMoore. Thank you & enjoy the story.

"" Indicates speech

Indicates thought & telepathy

( ) Indicates whispering

# # Indicates sound effects & Panda signs

[ ] Indicates author's chance for a pun

{ } Indicates actions during speech

**_In our last installment:_** The godlike being Keanon LaMoore returned to Nerima after a two year absence to the woman he loved, Nabiki Tendo. After creating a little chaos & revealing his secret to one Ranma Saotome, he watched over Nabiki as she slept. Today, he begins his mission of love to bring couples together that won't admit they belong together.

The Next Day 

"What a beautiful morning!" said young Nabiki Tendo as she opened her window & looked out on the world.

She looked down & saw that Ranma & his father were sparring in the yard again, & her younger sister was heading out for her morning jog. Normally the sound of the Saotome morning spar would have upset her, but since her true love Keanon LaMoore returned yesterday not much could bother her anymore.

Amazing what being in love can do for one's outlook on life. thought Nabiki.

Isn't that the truth? said a familiar voice in her head.

Nabiki looked around the area & finally spotted who she was looking for. Floating in the air above her home was the godlike being & her true love, Keanon LaMoore, who wore the same clothes he wore when he approached her yesterday afternoon, minus the sunglasses. Nabiki knew of course that he had several of the same outfits. This way he never had to decide what to wear.

"Morning love." Keanon said with a smile that made Nabiki's hearts quiver every time he did it.

"Good morning handsome." Nabiki said as he floated down in front of her & gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose. "What brings you by so early in the morning?"

"Well, I was hoping to study Ranma for awhile." Keanon said. "I might have a way to cure him of his curse, but I need to confirm something about him."

"That thing you mentioned about him having two auras?"

"Exactly." Keanon said.

"Then why don't you join us for breakfast?" asked Nabiki.

"Isn't it to late to ask Kasumi to set another place?"

"Not really." Nabiki said. "I told her you were coming over last night."

"Oh really?" said Keanon with that smile on his face again. "Just how did you know I'd be here?"

"Just a hunch." Nabiki said with a smirk.

"Good hunch." Keanon said. "I accept. I'd be a fool not to accept a meal from Kasumi."

"Alright then." Nabiki said as she went into her room. "I'll change & see you downstairs."

"See you down there." Keanon said as he floated to the ground. He then decided to watch as Ranma & Genma continued to spar. Keanon, who knew several forms of Martial Arts himself, saw that Ranma's style was flawless, but Genma's had so many different flaws it wasn't funny.

This Genma claims to be a master? thought Keanon. What a joke.

Keanon continued to watch as the fight continued, until Ranma spotted him after knocking Genma into the Koi pond turning him into his Panda form.

"Hey Keanon." Ranma said cheerfully. "How're you doing this morning?"

"Never better." Keanon said as the Panda whacked Ranma in the back of the head.

#Pay attention boy!# said the sign the Panda was holding.

"Stuff it pop!" said Ranma. "Can't you see I'm talking to my friend!"

#Your getting weak boy!# the next sign read as Ranma kicked him into the wall surrounding the dojo & knocked him out.

"Nice form Ranma." Keanon said applauding. "I have but one question however?"

"What's that?" asked Ranma curious.

"Why were you holding back? You could have ended this fight much sooner if you hadn't held back."

"If I used my full strength, I could have killed pop." Ranma explained telling Keanon about Phoenix Mountain & the one time he had to kill an opponent. "I've killed once, & I want to avoid it happening again."

"Truly a remarkable tale Ranma." Keanon said sympathetically. "When I had first started learning to control my powers I ended up wiping out an entire galaxy. After two decades of training I eventually learned how to restore the entire galaxy like it hadn't happened, but the pain still hurt that I'd killed them."

"So you understand?" said Ranma who was happy to finally meet someone who understood what he was going through.

"Ranma, you just have to understand one simple thing." Keanon said. "You were trying to protect Akane. If the only way to stop Saffron was killing him then so be it. True you might have been able to find another way, but we'll never know for sure. The important thing is to learn from the past, & not make the same mistakes."

"Whoa." Ranma said impressed. "That's deep."

"When you've been alive as long as I have, you tend to think about little things like that a lot." Keanon explained as Akane came out of the house revealing she had returned from her jog, & was dressed in her gi preparing to crush some bricks in the dojo.

She took one look at Keanon & her eyes turned ice cold.

"What're you doing here?" said Akane still angry that Keanon had deserted her older sister like he had.

"Nabiki invited me over for breakfast." Keanon said looking at her casually. "I must say Akane, you've grown up to be a very pretty girl."

"Pervert!" yelled Akane as she pulled out the Mallet-o-Doom & prepared to make a LaMoore pancake.

At least, that was her plan, until a voice of reason quickly spoke up.

"What did we discuss last night little sister?" said the voice of Nabiki Tendo causing Akane to freeze in mid smash mode.

"But Nabiki, he's dating you, but was just hitting on me!" said Akane.

"Actually, I was complementing you Akane." Keanon said calmly, even for someone with the Mallet-o-Doom pressed against his forehead. "I remember when you were just a little middle school girl. I bet the boys knock themselves over to ask you out don't they."

"Actually, she knocks them out." Ranma said with a chuckle as he explained to Keanon about the hentai horde he met on his first day.

"You mean that idiot actually thought he had the right to say that Akane could only go out with anyone who could defeat her in battle?" said Keanon in shock. "Where the hell did he get that idea?"

"Beats the heck outta me?" said Ranma.

"Why didn't you put a stop to this treatment?" asked Keanon.

"I tried, but Kuno never listens." Akane explained.

"That's not what I meant." Keanon said. "I meant, why didn't you tell those boys you beat up everyday?"

"I'm sure she tried that Keanon." Ranma said. "Only an idiot wouldn't think of that."

"Ummmm…" said Akane blushing as Nabiki, Ranma, & Keanon all reached the same likely conclusion.

"You didn't think of telling them!?!" exclaimed Nabiki in shock. "Why wouldn't you think of that?"

"I did so!" said Akane defending herself. "It's not my fault they didn't listen!"

"Let me guess…" said Keanon. "…you told them, after you had beaten the crap out of them?"

"So, they should have still listened!!!" said Akane.

"Akane…" said Ranma chuckling. "…by the time you told them that, they were already either passed out from the pain, or in so much of it that they wouldn't have heard you anyway."

"Oh." Akane said as she realized her blunder.

"Breakfast is ready!" called out the kind voice of the oldest Tendo sister, Kasumi.

Everyone quickly headed inside, including Genma who awoke at the sound of food being ready.

The meal was quiet & peaceful for a change. Keanon made polite conversation with Soun after removing his gloves & coat, & fended off Genma as he attempted to steal food from his plate. Akane sat thinking about what she'd realized this morning. Nabiki, Ranma, & Kasumi also talked with Keanon who told the family about his travels, at least what he could tell them, leaving his godhood out of it.

When the meal was finally finished, Akane, Ranma, & Nabiki ran off to school, Soun & Genma went to play their never ending game of shogi, & Keanon stayed behind surprisingly enough to help Kasumi do the dishes.

"You don't have to help you know." Kasumi said being polite as Keanon picked up the washcloth so he could wash.

"After a delicious meal such as that, I wouldn't feel right unless I did this." Keanon explained as he filled the sink with hot water & began washing.

Kasumi decided why fight it, & just accepted the help with one of her brightest smiles. They worked like this in silence, Keanon washing while Kasumi dried, before Kasumi finally spoke up.

"So, how were you're travels really?" asked Kasumi.

"What'd you mean?" asked Keanon as he picked up a plate & began scrubbing it.

"Well, I would imagine traveling to different dimensions would be exciting." Kasumi said casually as Keanon suddenly broke the plate in his hands. "Oh my! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Keanon said looking at Kasumi in shock. "What makes you think I travel to different dimensions?"

"Oh come now Keanon. I know you're a god." Kasumi said with that smile on her face.

"You do!?!"

"Of course." Kasumi said as Keanon fixed the broken plate with his powers restoring it to it's original form.

"How did you find out?" asked Keanon as they finished the dishes & he drained the sink.

"Well, I was walking through the park from the market when you told Nabiki." Kasumi said. "Then Nabiki told me while she was in her room crying after you left."

"I see." Keanon said as his coat, gloves & sunglasses appeared on him magically. "So, how do you feel about Nabiki & I dating?"

"I think it makes my little sister special to have attracted the attention of a god." Kasumi said. "I know you'll do all you can to protect & watch over her."

"I thank you for your vote of trust & confidence." Keanon said bowing before her. "If I can help you out in anyway, shape or form please let me know."

"Well, I was thinking about asking you about something…" said Kasumi.

"Yes?" asked Keanon.

"Well, I was wondering…" Kasumi said as she decided not to ask him for help with Dr. Tofu & quickly asked something else. "…could you help bring master Happosai under control? It's getting hard on our budget to by new underwear every two weeks."

"Happosai?" asked Keanon in confusion as he was embarrassed to admit that he had looked into Kasumi's mind & picked up the vibe about Dr. Tofu. "Who's he?"

"He's the grandmaster of the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts." Kasumi said as she told Keanon all about the perverted old man.

"So this old man steals the underwear of the girls around here, feels them up, & your father & Ranma's father are afraid of him because he's suppose to be stronger then they are." Keanon said as cups of tea materialized in his & Kasumi's hands.

"That's about right." Kasumi said sipping the tea Keanon provided.

"Leave it to me!" said Keanon sounding a little angry as he teleported away.

"Oh my!" said Kasumi a little worried. "I hope he isn't to rough on Happosai!"

Meanwhile, across town, the aforementioned pervert was running across the rooftops, crying out about what a haul he'd collected. As usual, a large bag of women's underwear was on his back.

"What a haul!" cried out Happosai as he leapt towards the next rooftop.

Suddenly, as soon as he touched the roof, lightning from the sky struck before him, taking the form of a young man with red hair, wearing silver reflective sunglasses, a white muscle shirt, black jeans & boots, a long black trench coat, & black leather gloves. The young man appeared to be very angry. [Guess who this is? Come on, guess!]

"Are you the one they call Happosai?" asked the young man.

"What if I am?" asked the master of the anything goes martial arts.

"If you are, then you die!" replied the young man with a voice so cold, that it would freeze the ocean itself.

"Better men then you have tried!" said Happosai realizing he just confessed who he was to this man.

"I'm not like most people!" said the man with a smirk.

"Happo-Fire-Burst!!!" yelled the old man as he threw three of his explosives at his assailant.

To Happosai's surprise, they exploded before they made contact.

"What the heck!?!" said the old man confused.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The young man said. "I am Keanon LaMoore! Your executioner!!!"

Happosai froze in fear. After his brief stay in the Amazon village he'd heard rumors & legends of the all powerful godlike being who was an ally to the tribe. But, this man couldn't be the same man. Could he?

"You have to catch me first!!!" yelled Happosai as he took off running.

"Caught you!" said Keanon as he suddenly appeared in front of Happosai & grabbed him by the neck.

"Ack!" said the old man choking. "How? What? Where?"

"Bye-bye!" said Keanon as Happosai was soon surrounded in a ball of light. In this moment, Happosai knew that this was the same person.

When the ball of light diminished, all that was left in Keanon's hand was a pile of ash.

"That takes care of that." Keanon said brushing his hands off. "I'll give him about two hours. That'll be a good lesson learned."

Two hours later, Keanon stood on the roof of the Tendo Dojo. A flash of light surrounded him & the deceased Happosai stood before him.

"Where am I?" said Happosai more afraid then anyone would have ever seen before.

"Back among the living." Keanon said. "How was the after life?"

"Where was I?" asked Happosai.

"Hell." Keanon explained. "It's where you can expect to go when your life of sin catches up with you."

"It…it was horrible!" cried Happosai.

"However, it can be avoided." Keanon said.

"How?" pleaded Happosai.

"I'm a man who believes that a man can change his ways." Keanon said. "So, if you repent your ways, & make it up to those you've wronged, then when your time comes, you'll go to heaven. If the guys upstairs decide you've redeemed yourself."

"Yes!" said Happosai. "I swear it! I will change my ways!"

"Then go!" said Keanon. "I give you one chance! Don't blow it."

"I won't sir!" yelled Happosai as he leapt off into the distance.

This has got to be one of the weirdest mornings yet. thought Ranma at lunchtime as he sat under a tree & ate his bento.

Less then one hour ago, Happosai had entered his classroom, & apologized for all he'd done to him. He then went to all the classrooms & told all the girls there how sorry he was for treating them the way he did & even told them to come to the dojo on Saturday where he would return all he took from them. He even went as far as to name Ranma a true master of the Anything Goes Style.

The apocolypse must be coming. thought Ranma.

"No, just me." A voice said beside him.

Ranma looked to his left & found that he had been joined for lunch by none other, than the one & only, Keanon LaMoore.

"Oh, hey Keanon." Ranma said as he went back to eating. "What'd you mean you happened?"

"I had a little chat with Happosai." Keanon said as he hung his coat on a branch of the tree & sat on the grass next to him. "I convinced him to change his ways."

"How'd you do that?"

"I sent him to hell." Keanon said casually as he spotted Nabiki walking towards them.

"Oh." Ranma said deciding that was all he really wanted to know & went back to eating.

"Hey handsome." Nabiki said as she sat next to Keanon.

"Hello love." Keanon said as they shared a quick kiss. "What would my love like for lunch today?"

"I just finished eating." Nabiki said. "But thanks for the offer."

"No problem." Keanon said as he noticed Ranma had finished his lunch. "Would you care to join me in some lunch Ranma?"

"Sure." Ranma said. "What'd you got to eat?"

"I'm feeling like a Philadelphia Cheese Steak." Keanon said as he snapped his fingers & the city of brotherly loves best treat appeared in his & Ranma's hands.

"Mmmmmm." Keanon said as he bit into his. "Delicious."

"Yeah." Ranma said as he ate his. "This is good! Almost as good as Okonomiyaka!"

"Ah, another fine treat." Keanon said. "But it pales in comparison to Chicago Style Deep-Dish Pizza."

"Really?" said Ranma amazed as he finished his cheesesteak.

"Try some & you tell me." Keanon said as a plate of it appeared in between the three of them.

"Don't mind if I do!" said Ranma as he picked up a slice & bit into it.

"So much for my diet." Nabiki said as she grabbed herself a slice & ate.

"Love, I've told you many times you don't need to diet." Keanon said as he finished his cheesesteak & started in on the pizza. "Your beautiful just the way you are."

"Flatterer." Nabiki said as she spotted some sauce on the corner of Keanon's mouth. "Here, let me clean that sauce up for you."

Ranma wondered how she would clean it up when they didn't have napkins. He then blushed up a storm when Nabiki licked the sauce off Keanon's mouth.

"Get a room you two!" joked Ranma.

"Hold foul sorcerer!" said a voice behind them.

The three of them turned & saw the idiot of Furinkan High, Kuno Tatewaki standing there in his samurai clothing & brandishing his bokken.

"What'd you want now Kuno?" asked Ranma.

"Foul sorcerer!" said Kuno. "I demand you release the beautiful Akane Tendo & the firey pig-tailed girl from you wicked spells or face the wrath of heaven!"

"Is this moron for real?" asked Keanon.

"Unfortuneatley." Ranma said. "For the last time Kuno! I'm not holding anyone!"

"Lies!" yelled Kuno as he attacked.

He swung his bokken at Ranma who leapt out of the way, only to come close to hitting Nabiki. As he turned to face the foul demon Saotome, he suddenly felt a cold chill down his back.

"You!!!" said Keanon as the very air around him chilled. "How dare you!!!"

"Who are you to speak so formally to one such as I?" said Kuno, who in his insane mind didn't see Keanon as a real treat. "But wait! Isn't it customary to give one's own name first? Very well. I am the rising star of the Kendo world, the Blue Thunder of Furikan High School, Kuno Tatewaki, age seventeen."

"I am Keanon LaMoore!" said the angry god. "I should kill you for almost striking Nabiki!"

"Bah!" spat out Kuno. "I have no time for your nonsense. Ranma must be defeated."

"Nonsense!!!" yelled Keanon as the very ground began to shake beneath his feet. In fact, the entire country of Japan was shaking. "You dare to try & hurt my lady love, & claim it as nonsense!!! For that alone, I should destroy you!"

"Like one such as you could defeat me." Kuno laughed. "Very well, Keanon LaMoore. I accept your futile challenge!"

"That was your first mistake!" said Keanon with a smirk. "Are you able to feel the battle auras of others?"

"Of course fool!" said Kuno. "Why do you ask?"

"Feel this!" said Keanon as he released his a small portion of his battle aura. He'd learned how to release it carefully from his good friend Goku, & knew that Kuno would be shitting himself soon.

"This…this is impossible!" said Kuno in shock, as Keanon aura almost blinded him.

"This is a small fraction of my power fool!" said Keanon as energy crackled all around him. "Care to feel it's full force?"

"Enough." Kuno said. "I, concede & apologize to the fair Nabiki."

"Wise move." Keanon said. "Now leave my sight, before I crush you like I did Happosai earlier today!"

Kuno quickly ran for his life. As soon as he was out of sight, Ranma started laughing his ass off, as did Nabiki.

"That was to good!" said Ranma. "Please tell me you got that on tape?"

"Well…" chuckled Nabiki as she held up a small video camera.

"Hah!" laughed Ranma. "Let me know how much you want for a copy?"

"This one's on the house." Nabiki said as Keanon's aura vanished. She then noticed Keanon had stopped time for that little display & now restarted it now.

"Are you alright Nabiki?" asked Keanon concerned.

"I'm fine baby." Nabiki said as she hugged him. "Don't worry about me."

"That imbocile!" said Keanon looking at where Kuno had ran off to. Seconds later his eyes glowed an strange blue.

"What did you just do?" asked Ranma.

"I just turned all the water in the Kuno estate in water from the spring of the drowned rat." Keanon said.

"Hah!" Ranma said laughing again. "Now that I'd like to see!"

"Well, as much fun as this has been, I've really gotta get going." Nabiki said as her & Keanon shared a passionate kiss.

"A girls gotta earn a living right?" said Keanon.

"You know it." Nabiki said as she walked off.

"Gods! What a woman." Keanon sighed.

"You say so." Ranma said as they sat back down.

"I most certainly do say so." Keanon said. "But, down to business. I have some questions that may lead to your cure."

"Ask away."

"Well, I was curious. Were there any complications when you were born?"

"Beats me. Why?"

"I need too know why you give off two auras." Keanon said as two drinks appeared in his hands. "Smoothie?"

"What's a smoothie?" asked Ranma accepting the drink.

"Think of it as an energy drink." Keanon said drinking his. "It's really quite good."

"Cool." Ranma said drinking his. "As for your question, I don't really know."

"Do you know anyone who would know?"

"Maybe pop, or mom." Ranma said. "What flavor is this?"

"Strawberry Banana." Keanon said. "So, let's ask your father."

Keanon snapped his fingers & Genma appeared before them.

"I've got you beat now Soun!" said Genma as he realized he was at Ranma's school & not playing shogi with Soun anymore.

"Pardon the interruption, but I was wondering if you could answer a question?" said Keanon calmly.

"Wh…what question?" asked Genma nervously.

"When Ranma was born, did anything else happen?" asked Keanon.

"Not that I remember." Genma said. "But I was on a training trip at the time."

"I see. Thank you for your time." Keanon said as he snapped his fingers & Genma vanished, only to be replaced by Nodoka.

Unfortuneatley, she was naked & covered in soap suds at the time.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Nodoka covering herself. "Who're you?"

"My apologies ma'am." Keanon said blushing up a storm as a robe appeared on Nodoka. "I had no idea you were in the bath."

"Sorry mom." Ranma said as she noticed her son & realized she was safe.

"Hello Ranma." She said composing herself. "Whose your friend?"

"I am Keanon LaMoore madam." Keanon said. "Again I apologize. I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't have a question to ask?"

"What question?" asked Nodoka.

"Did anything happen as Ranma was born?" asked Keanon.

"That…is a very personal question." Nodoka said. "Why do you wish to know?"

"I believe the answer can cure Ranma of his curse."

"I see. Well, the only this that happened was his sister dying."

"Sister?" said Ranma shocked.

"Yes Ranma." Nodoka said with tears in her eyes. "Your twin sister died at birth."

"I see." Keanon said. "I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories. However, with this knowledge, I feel I can do this."

"Do what?" asked Ranma & his mother.

"Cure you of your curse, & restore you sister to the living!" said Keanon calmly.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

**__**

**_Author's Notes:_** Well, that's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter has magic & love as Keanon cures Ranma, restore's the dead, & plays matchmaker. See-ya then.


	4. Chapter Three: A cure for a curse, A fa...

**_The Immortal LaMoore Saga_**

**_Proudly Presents_**

Ranma ½ 

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own these characters. I'm just borrowing them for the time being. However, I do own Keanon LaMoore. Thank you for your time.

**_Chapter Three:_**

"How is knowing about my sister suppose to help?" asked Ranma to the godlike being, Keanon LaMoore.

"I'll explain it later." Keanon said. "Be at the dojo after school. Bring Nabiki with you. Mrs. Saotome, I also will need your help."

"I'll be glad to help." Nodoka said proudly.

"Then I'll see you all after school." Keanon said as he teleported Nodoka home, and himself away.

This is too good to be true!!!> thought Ranma happily.

**_Later That Day_**

"I'm home!" called out Ranma as he and Nabiki entered the household. They were pleased to see that Nodoka had already arrived.

Now, if only she didn't speak of the cure.

"Boy!" Genma yelled. "What's this your mother says of a cure? Why won't you share it with your poor old father?"

So much for that thought.> thought Ranma.

"Because you don't deserve one." A voice behind Genma said.

They all turned and saw that Keanon LaMoore had arrived.

"Hey Keanon. We all set to go?" asked Ranma curious.

"As ready as we ever will be." Keanon said as Genma relized what was going on.

"So you intend to cure my son." Genma said taking an attack stance. "I demand you cure me as well, or else!!!"

"Make me." Keanon said coldly. "I'll kick your butt like I did Happosai's."

"Leave my student to me Keanon." Happosai said as he appeared in the doorway. "You concentrate on Ranma."

"Eeeeep!" exclaimed Genma as he ran off with Happosai following.

"Shall we?" asked Keanon as he lead the three of them to the dojo. "I should mention one little thing."

"What?" asked Ranma.

"If I cast this spell wrong in the slightest way, you may die." Keanon said. "Luckily, I have a photographic memory. The problem is your rivals and fiancées interrupting me."

"So are you gonna shield the dojo?" asked Nabiki.

"Nope." Keanon said with a grin as he pointed to three figures standing in the yard. "I brought in some backup."

The three of them looked at these strange looking people Keanon brought in.

The first was a short red haired girl dressed in red and gold clothes with a black cape. The second was a very tall girl who looked to be a cross between a cheetah and a human. She wore a pair of shorts, sneakers, and a crop top that read 'Yeah, their real!!!'

The third member of the group was who caught Ranma's eye, because of the amount of chi he was throwing off. He was a little shorter than Nodoka, wore a dark blue muscle shirt and pants, with white boots and gloves. The other noticeable feature he had was his spikey black hair that stood right off his head.

"Allow me to intoduce my friends." Keanon said with a smile. "This is the Sorcerous Supreme herself, Lina Inverse."

"Hiya." The redhead said.

"The were-cheetah, and all around tough girl, Brittany Diggers."

"Hi there." The cheetah girl said.

"Finally, may I introduce you to the Prince of the Saiyin Race himself, Vegeta."

"Can we hurry this up?" demanded the prince. "I was in the middle of something when you came and got me!"

"How was I supposed to know you and Bulma were doing the nasty?" Keanon said in his defense. "That's a picture I didn't need to see. Although, I am curious why Bulma was wearing that S & M costume and you were tied to the bed."

"Tell anyone of that and you'll regret it!!!" said Vegeta angry.

"Like to see you try." Keanon said with a smirk. "You know I've always won our sparring matches."

"Feh. You get lucky." Vegeta responded.

"Whatever." Keanon said. "You all know what you have to do right?"

"Guard the dojo from intruders right." Lina answered.

"That's right." Keanon said. "However, no Dragon Slave, or major chi attacks."

"Got it." Lina said.

"Fine." Vegeta said.

With that said Keanon, Nabiki, Nodoka, and Ranma entered the dojo.

"So, I could really die?" asked Ranma.

"If cast wrong that could be the result." Keanon said. "But, I know this spell very well and it should work. All in all, the choice is entirely yours to make Ranma."

"Then let's do it!" said Ranma confidently. "I trust you man."

"Then let us begin!" replied Keanon. 

Truly this is a strange day. thought Cologne as she watched the Tendo Dojo from a safe distance.

For the last half hour she'd been watching every single one of Ranma's fiancee's and rivals attempt to get into the dojo. However, each and every attempt was stopped by the three strangers guarding the dojo.

The first had been Shampoo and Ukyo who'd been frozen in her place by a spell cast by the red head. Then the Cheetah girl took out both the Kuno's in a heartbeat. But, the third one, without almost no effort what so ever defeated both Mousse and Ryoga. He even countered the Shi Shi Hokoudan.

What is going on in there?> thought Cologne as she extended her senses to the dojo.

What she felt scared her half to death.

Son-in-law wouldn't be crazy enough to cast that spell would he!?!> thought Cologne.

She was about to go down there to stop him when she felt another presence.

"So you've returned LaMoore." Colonge said with a chuckle. "This should be very interesting."

With that said, Cologne sat back down and continued to enjoy the show. 

So this is the spell? thought Nabiki as Keanon began.

Once they'd entered he'd had Ranma lay down on the ground in the center of the dojo with his head resting in his mothers lap. Nabiki was to sit next to them with a bucket of cold water next to her. Keanon then placed what looked like a large diamond on Ranma's chest.

"We begin." Keanon said as he began the spell.

**_"Hiya Shoten Cory Yah!_**

**_Gote Erata Coldina Rakesha!_**

**_Soula Foula Goula Woula!_**

**_Whitey Sassie Tipsy Sunny Sandy!_**

**_Vachoranebrey!"_**

As Keanon chanted these words, Nodoka and Nabiki watched as two bright lights of blue and red filled the diamond. The light they threw off grew brighter and brighter until it lit up the entire dojo. Then Keanon stopped.

"There." Keanon said as he picked up the diamond. "Hard part is out of the way."

"What is that?" asked Nodoka looking at the diamond.

"Their souls." Keanon said.

"Whose souls?" asked Nabiki as he placed diamond in her hands.

"You'll know soon enough." Keanon said as he chanted another spell.

He chanted this one so fast that neither Nodoka nor Nabiki could make out the words. Then when he was done he splashed Ranma with the bucket. Only instead of turning him into a girl, both his male side, and female side lay next to each other.

"How'd you do that?" asked Nabiki.

"Water from the spring of drowned twins." Keanon said with a smirk. "With an enchantment by yours truly to leave him like this."

"You mean…" said Nodoka surprised.

"No hot water will ever turn him back." Keanon said. "Now for the final part."

Keanon took the diamond back and held it over the boy Ranma. Seconds later the blue light entered his body leaving the red behind. Then after the light entered Ranma, he awoke.

"Did it work?" He asked sleepily.

"You tell me." Keanon said as Ranma noticed his girl form asleep next to him.

"Holy crap." Ranma said amazed. "So, what do we do with her?"

"This." Keanon said as he held the diamond above the girl. "Come little one. It's time you returned to the family that loves and misses you."

With that said the red light exited the diamond and began entering the body of the girl Ranma while the others watched in amazement. 

"What're they doing in there?" asked Akane as her, Soun, Genma, and Kasumi watched the dojo from a safe distance.

They would get closer, but the three guards place around it wouldn't let anyone try.

"Apparently they are curing Ranma of his curse." Genma said having lost Happosai an hour ago only to have Vegeta kick his ass for trying to get into the dojo. "Oh woe is me to have such an ungrateful son!"

After he said this, the dojo door opened and Keanon LaMoore stepped out. He was followed shortly afterwards, by Ranma, Nabiki and Nodoka.

"Looks like they were successful old friend." Soun said as they were suddenly all shocked to see Ranma's girl form step outside behind them.

"See you guys later." Keanon said as he snapped his fingers and the three bodyguards vanished.

"Man it's good to finally move around." Girl-Ranma said.

"I'll bet." Boy-Ranma said. "But, it's good to have you back."

"Indeed." Nodoka said as she began happily smiling.

"What is going on here?" asked Akane as they entered the Tendo household.

"A celebration sis." Nabiki said. "Meet Ranko, Ranma's twin sister."

"Please to finally meet all of you face to face." Ranko said as she politely bowed her head.

"Sister!?!" said Genma confused. "How? Where? Why?"

"I can explain that." Keanon said. "You see, as explained by Nodoka here, Ranma's twin sister died at birth. But, her soul remained inside of Ranma."

"So it's like two people sharing one body." Kasumi said.

"Exactly." Keanon said. "Everything Ranma has ever been taught, she learned it as well. So when I cured him I removed both their souls then returned them into the separate bodies."

"How could you do this?" asked Akane.

"Keanon knows a little magic sis." Nabiki said. "He was continuing his lessons when he left me two years ago. He can't tell anyone about it."

"However I have to now because of my helping Ranma and Ranko." Keanon said happy that Nabiki gave him a cover story. "But, luckily it worked."

"I was meaning to ask you. Why was that dangerous?" asked Nodoka.

"If the crystal had broke, the souls would have gone to the underworld." Keanon said.

"Well then, this calls for a celebration!" Soun said happily. 

For the next two hours the Tendo household was a house of celebration. Food and drink were served without gusto. Although Genma ate and drank most of it. Akane and Ranko even formed a bond of friendship. Shampoo and Ukyo had also shown up and joined the party. Although they were doing it to try and get on Ranko's good side and get her to convince Ranma that he should marry them. Ranma throughout the whole thing spent his time looking at only one person in particular.

"Yen for your thoughts?" asked Keanon as he came up behind Ranma.

"I thought you could read minds?" Ranma responded.

"I can, but I choose not to unless I have to." Keanon said as he noticed where Ranma was looking. "She truly is a beautiful young girl isn't she?"

"Yeah." Ranma said as he realized what he'd just said. "Uhhh…I mean…"

"Ranma, I make it a habit of bringing couples together." Keanon said with a sarcastic smirk. "I think I can tell when a guy likes or loves a girl."

"Yeah, I guess you would." Ranma said shrugging in defeat. "She truly is beautiful. I just wish I knew why I didn't notice it before."

"That might have been Ranko's interference." Keanon explained. "Since her mind was influencing yours since your curse then its no wonder you weren't attracted to girls."

"I guess." Ranma said thinking about it.

"Don't you think you should tell her you love her?" said Keanon.

"Love!?! Who said I…" said Ranma as he stopped his rant. "Sorry, forgot who I was talking too. I'd tell her, but I don't know if she loves me."

"Ranma, in all the universes I've been too, do you know that I have found a power greater then my own, even as great as love itself." Keanon said. "Do you what that power is?"

"What?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Choices." Keanon responded.

"You're joking?" said Ranma skeptical.

"Nope." Keanon said as he had a sip from the glass of sake that Ranma hadn't noticed he was holding. "The choice is one of the greatest powers of free will. The power to choose to do something good, or even something evil. It all depends, on the chooser. Even all my power cannot affect that."

"Is a choice really that powerful?"

"Let me give you an example." Keanon said. "A young man is walking down the street. Suddenly he spots a car driven by a drunk driver about to hit an elderly gentleman crossing the street. He must choose to stand there and watch what happens, or risk his life to save the man. The choice to save him can cause many different outcomes. Example one: He pushes the man out of the way, but the car hits him killing or crippling him. Example two: He leaps, but they both get hit by the car and are killed instantly. Example three: He leaps forward and pushes them both to safety. Either of the two choices can affect the outcome of hundreds of lives. The only thing is, you don't care about the results. You just do what your heart tells you to do. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"I think so." Ranma said as he started to walk in the direction of the girl he was looking at. "I gotta do something."

"Good luck." Keanon said with a smile.

"Not that you'll need it." Keanon said quietly when Ranma was far enough away.

To Be Continued… 

**Author's Notes:** Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but work and life in general have kept me very busy. Plus, I have been working on a new story that I hope will amaze you all. It involves Ranma ½ and my favorite band of all time. The hottest band in the world.

Each chapter will be named after one of the bands songs. It will be a romance between two members of the Nerima Crew. Who are they, and who is my favourite band you ask?

To quote a famous Makozu, "That is a secret!"

I would tell, but I feel by keeping it a secret, I hope to build a little bit of suspense. But, I'm not leaving you empty handed. I left a clue to the band somewhere in these notes. See if you can guess. But if you do, don't tell anyone okay.

Well, I gotta go. I'll see you all soon when I send in the first chapter to my new love story. aka the aforementioned one. See ya then!


End file.
